User talk:Silverfalcon Pikehawk
Ps, If you like Fan fiction, please check out my user page for a list of excellant fan fics. Again, Welcome to Redwall Abbey! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:13, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hello Silverfalcon pikehawk! If you would like to learn to make a customized signature, click here Thank you and welcome to the Redwall wikia!Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 02:53, 16 February 2009 (UTC) We wish you a Merry Christmas!--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 03:14, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Layla of Redwall update. -Layla Goldeneyes 23:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Happy holidays, Silver! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 15:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:07, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm (no it isn't finished. It will probably be next week)--Martin II I scare myself... 21:29, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:33, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update Beta Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim's past! (I also revised a few chapters so look out for that too. lets just say you get to see Azmoedus die)--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 18:44, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Update on Beta For Unsung and The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I think maybe one of them should die at the very end and they meet more creatures along the way so maybe one of them could die. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:14, January 13, 2010 (UTC) So what do we need to focus on in The Land of Peace right now? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I need you to tell me what you think of the updates. I cannot update until you approve them. If you don't want this job, just say so. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) You're not supposed to know Should I post it anyways? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I shouldn't have been so prissy. I didn't react well. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC) hey...for me fanfic...i need to ruin the ending of yore fan fic for me or something like that to update mine. See you saw what Grovelum and them were doing on the island and came to warn goodbeasts and then were captured by the Guosim. or should i just somehow avoid that so yore fanfic ending isnt ruined?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) well, i could just make it sorta vague and say you just escaped and yeah or i could see yore on layla's wiki. yes i have an email.-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 13:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) you mean layla's right? well i cant find it anywhere on it. do ye mean blue's?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) i cant find it on holly's. i'll just say that you somehow escaped and one day and yeah. thanks anyways-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 18:47, February 3, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE on me fanfic. Sorta small but it will be expanded-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 19:32, February 3, 2010 (UTC) i finished the update i started yesterday! and wots yore new pic? or is that more personal-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 19:27, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Update Unsung beta Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Update! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! 'Ello! Yeah. Ahriman quite literally means "Destructive Spirit". It's a Persian myth. Seeing as my Ahriman is the size of a long sword, yet the weight of a katana, I thought it fit. Plus, I tsounds cool! Think. "Here's come Excalibur!" Whoop-dee doo. "RUN AWAY! IT'S AHRIMAN!" Much more frightening. But, yes, I do sometimes enjoy Assassin's Creed and Prince of Persia. indeedeedoo! snicker* noticed you haven't found a permanent avatar yet <3( )~ --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 13:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ...what about Aerothorn? O.o Fren Kozdru YEAH TOAST!!!!!!! 09:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, they're still open, just leave something on my requests page. Fren Kozdru YEAH TOAST!!!!!!! 08:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Update FQ Fren Kozdru YEAH TOAST!!!!!!! 14:18, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Update! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update! On Jax and Felldoh!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:36, March 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL Haha, yes yew can. I find it halarious that however much I tell people that they c'n put me in their fanfics they still ask me. Courtesy I suppose, but still...--Rorc Ee aye ee! 18:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Storm. --Martin II The Mad Poet 01:48, March 31, 2010 (UTC) why don't you name your ferret after a book character you liked? anyhting unredwall related you could use?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:51, April 1, 2010 (UTC) so, are you saying you want three pics from me? or did i misunderstand?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:31, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *buries head in arms and sobs hystericly* ugh... i've been trying to draw requests and have been failing epicly... so i'm afriad you may have to wait a bit... grrr. my mind has blown a fuse trying to get the stupid drawings done..... oh well... i shall prevail!!!! (in the next milenea)--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 02:14, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 14:50, April 4, 2010 (UTC) i have one art trade and one request left to do. i have yet to color hte other requests, but i'm free to take your request now! *takes up an Australian accent* what'll ya have mayte?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:29, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Finally an update!! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! update On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Twilight Here he is. I redid him. Soon I'll have one up of him in his evil form that should b fun. :D -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 19:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I'm glad you like it!!!!!!!!! :D :D AND AWESOME SIG! (not cause of my pic) SKILLET LYRICS! :D -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 01:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) That song is awesome. SKIllET ROCKS!I'm Fellin like a monster.*starts singing*Nightpaw Streamspliter 16:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Thats Great! =D do you pronounce her name Neekoh or the way it's written? i hope to see that fanfic soon! and *cough* finished *cough*--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 00:30, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I love the reference to the song Monster in your signature. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 14:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Fol's Past!--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 15:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Dark twilight Sorry about the fact it's just his head. I can redo but I'm no good at bodies -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 20:16, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you like it. :3 The mark is my sig. It's a sideways D and a regular B only they're like connected. haha. =) I'm changing it to b a square though. -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 18:37, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Aaah- *stands there with paw raised and mouth slightly one until a fly lands on her tongue* BLACK!!! EEEURGH! ACH ACK! BLEH BLEH BLAH! sorry, i was trying to remember who the grand flandy wotsit was. yah, that could work, but maybe Niko could be Ungatt's private servant girl, and a pretty slimy captain likes her, and when he tries to mess with her her love interest intervenes. sounds good! but who's the granf flandoral? wasn't she Ungatt's advisor?-- Ferretmaiden On A Quest For Cheese Here! 22:59, May 5, 2010 (UTC) wow scratches head wasn't expecting you to like it, but cool! i hope to see the fan fic soon! =D-- Ferretmaiden I'm Being Attacked by Giant Egg-plants. Help. 23:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC) That sounds REALLY cool! :D Any ideas for her future? I mean, she gets saved, yes, but does she remain a villain? If so you could write her tragic death at the end. I've always liked tragic deaths. What kind of animal is she? (Sorry if u already told me, I'm kind of brain-dead today) -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 00:37, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Upodate RTN beta Shieldmaiden(talk) 20:47, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll write it when it's time to write it. yes, you may use torn and kalyndee, only GIVE ME SOME CREDIT OR I'LL FLAY YE ALIVE! well ^.^ not really but, i would like some credit please. Note, Kalyndee diserts when she kills a hare on patrol and feels guilty about it and is chased by trunns warriors. she is finally caught up and is about to be taken back to be made an example of when Torn shows up and tries to slay the warriors. Kalyndee runs away from the conflict, then goes back to the horde at night to rescue Torn, who is tied up by the sea with guards by him. she swims to him, causing her blueness to disappear. so, the only way torn would show up in your story, is when he's brought to the horde. In other words, in your fanfic, Niko would perhaps see Kalyndee more frecuently and Torn only like, once.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:15, May 20, 2010 (UTC) i don't have a request page. and i'm sorry i never drew those other pics you asked of me, but i was like "Oh crum" when i saw em, one cause htey was so dang long, the other was, because, i blinkin well cannot do otters very well. as an apology, i'll do your Niko Quicksilver piccy! =) and Kalyndee might just be a sort of ally to niko. an acquantaince. not a best friend, but they've met more then once-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:16, May 20, 2010 (UTC) and as to the pine marten thing, i wanted someone to draw her.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:11, May 21, 2010 (UTC) tonights movie night si i'll get the sketch done tonight!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:14, May 21, 2010 (UTC) here tis! sooner than you expected. if i did something wrong, plase tell me and i'll change it!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:13, May 21, 2010 (UTC) but, you never mentioned a tail ring, or earrings, and you said she had one circle, not two, plus, seeing as she's wearing a hat, i couldn't show the head tattoo anyway. *shrugs*-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC) well thanks! hey, go to the Redwall wars wiki, Klitchette is becoming really active! =) who knew? -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 16:06, May 22, 2010 (UTC) you may use Melody in your fan fic, but can she be aerothorn's friend? (Note: a few days before the very last battle, Melody is hit with a javelin and falls into the sea. if aero meets her (seeing as the fan fic is after salamandastron than it's when she appears in the woods, healed, but travel worn.) but aero would have met her a few times before, in ferahgo's army.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:34, May 22, 2010 (UTC) RV:OI!!! I am reviving RV:OI!! A link is on my blog to the off-site revival. It is on my personal blog. Here's the link! http://smlaarg.wordpress.com/my-stories/redwall-villains-on-ice/ -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 18:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) heres Aerothorn... XD-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:12, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! i saw you didn't have a pic of Aerothorn, so i cut it from the full pic and gage it to ya! the two things i have agianst his design are (you don't change em, these are just my random ravings) he wears black. great for the camo, but when it's summer, wot he gonna do?! second: how many weapons can you have wihtout rattling like a can full of nails?!?!?!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:35, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Signature Image It needs to shrink. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Never saw it, actually. I was talking about Super Mario Galaxy. -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 20:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Whoopsies... Forgot to tell you! :P Enjoy! -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 23:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you That was unintentional- but that's why I hired you, lolz. Shieldmaiden(talk) 23:54, May 24, 2010 (UTC) yeah. that seems wise. just was wonderin'! XD-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:23, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Umm, never tried, but I am sure they aren't hard. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 02:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Here is ze sketch for your request, I'll probably finish it later this week or so. Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 14:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) want me to do a redo pic of silver, and another pic of Aerothorn? I'm not loaded wiht requests or anything right now so i can manage it. i'm working on another outfit for melody (in the fanfic she's sixteen seasons, and she later is nineteen, so she'd have outgrown the old tunic and would have something diferent) and I was wondering, if i could use Aero in me fanfic... he like, trains Melody how to fight and track and stuff. =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:24, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Why you have to kill a baby bunny rabbit? -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 23:47, May 27, 2010 (UTC) How did you manage to accidentily cut off its legs...? and also it would've been less painful to it to have crushed it w/ a brick. X) PS that would've grossed me out to do. -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 00:01, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Very true, Silver. you are noble to do the right yet horrible thing. Noble indeed. *gives him a hug for his nobleness* (actually I do mean it Idk if I could've killed it even if it was hurting) -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 00:11, May 28, 2010 (UTC) YEAH. :'( -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 00:55, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Fren's Quest rewrite is out! Lookit me blog! :D Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 04:23, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Update! (finally!) I updated on Segalia Riverstorm's voyage! And there's a teaser on me user page for later on!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 15:31, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Update I know I just updated, but it's ok. This isn't gonna become a habit. Pretty small update anyways-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 19:33, May 30, 2010 (UTC) here are those pics of Aerothorn and Silver for ye matey! =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) It's something you win XD Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 16:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Is it okay if I don't draw the possum? I've never done it before and its hard and stuff... sorry :( -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Silver! Man, I haven't talked to you in a long time! BTW, I drew Aero today. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'' don't have the stuff used to upload pics onto the computer, but my dad does at his office at his work. I'll see if he can. Is it OK if I didn't color it? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:04, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Aw, man! In my pic of Aero, I gave him a vampire cape! >.< I might redraw it. I wasn't ecstatic with the original anyway. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Could you please read this for me? Thanks :) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 15:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Whichever fits better for your story, I'm cool with. Oh, I was just wondering, what exactly is Assassin's Creed about? I heard it had something to do with playing a Muslim against Christians or something, but I wanted to ask you if that is true? I was thinking parents allow of maybe getting it sometime. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 23:30, June 16, 2010 (UTC) SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! If you're going to make a Namekian sig, why not use green & purple for the colors? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:34, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I resent that, I was not stalking you, I was just looking around the wiki. --Ming Don't Make Me Hurt You! 00:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Update on the otters-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 14:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) It was terrible :( I'm glad to meet you, Sir Silverfalcon.Survivor! 17:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) If you have a villain, that would be great :) You can even have three if you give me a nice, juicy villain :) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:05, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, ok. Thank you for answering my question :) --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 20:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You're just the best villain creature I know of :) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 00:48, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Prologue of The Ultimate War started! Still open for charries, though ;) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:44, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Update ''The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 21:50, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 23:36, June 23, 2010 (UTC) *hugs* She's awesome!! Thank you x100!!!! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 10:20, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Your request I'm sorry to say this, but your request is going to take much longer now. Ever since we got a new computer, I've lost the original WIP file, so I have to start all over again. Plus, I'm loaded down with schoolwork so it's going to be difficult to get it in quickly. But I assure you, when I finally get it done, it'll be worth it (I hope). And it'll be Photoshopped! =D Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 12:24, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Answer Sorry, I copied and pasted my character from the ultimate war, I must have accidentally got your character's name in it, sorry just ignore it, its just an error. Joseph the Weasel 18:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Silver, guess what? I may be going to PA this August! :O --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 20:11, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Philadelphia, I believe. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 20:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Voting for my contest Hi! I was wondering if you could vote in my art contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 11:42, July 9, 2010 (UTC) how do I get to my manage widgets?Makura [[User talk:Ferretwarrior| Ha! I have sharp daggers!]] 16:19, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello again. I just thought I'd tell you, I told my mother about you being in PA and she said that maybe if it wasn't too much out of the way, we might be able to make arrangements for meeting each other, real-life. Of course, it would probably be up to my dad or my older brother of those two would be driving most of the way and of course, up to you & your parents. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 23:37, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Major update The Ultimate War. Tell me you saw this coming :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Update FQ Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 05:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:19, July 17, 2010 (UTC) We're currently scheduled to leave for PA on August 8. I'll tell you if it gets changed, because we did not take into account the fact that our beans will be ready to harvest at about that time, and did not settle on who would take care of the animals while we're gone. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 16:11, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I was at Gamestop today, too. I got The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 11:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) IN case you missed it...I updated. So now you know about Maben and his punishment and about more beasts at Redwall. And I wrote out some of the scene where you and I meet, I just need a bit more info. I may update more later-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 18:44, July 22, 2010 (UTC) hey, i found you soem songs that i thought would go well with soem of your charries...here: *Numb by Linkin Park *Breaking the habit by linkin park -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 14:32, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hm. It is certainly using good description for the characters, however the setting could use some work. And another thing is that, if I stressed it once, I've stressed it a million times, I believe that there are too many characters. It is certainly 'insane', that wouldn't have been the word I would have used, but it could also fit, and will probably never be completed. ShadowWelcome to the Shadowpool 11:08, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Here, please. Thanks, Silver :) And ignore that Shadow person, their only argument is that I have a lot of characters. o.O Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 11:13, July 29, 2010 (UTC) You're in! Update on The Saga. Enter Wallace Longblade! --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 16:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC) maybe it could be Silvers theme song, cuase he's trying to be less like the vermin clan... -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Updated...and may update later-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 17:02, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Updated, and Segalia and SilverP met!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 13:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi again! Schedule for PA is now set. I think we're leaving this Friday 6th. We'll be going out early in the morning. Can't wait to get there, I hardly remember the place since I was only little the last time I went. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 15:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Update Enter Raimish! I've changed the rules: You can make up to three characters now! I need some vermin! Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 18:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Make that the day after. Oh, cool! I think Brockfang was there earlier this year. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 02:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm back now :) The symbol thingy isn't Greek, it's German... I don't really know how to get it, I Google-translated Outcast and got that word, the symbol is ß if you just want it. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 18:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) A'ight. MY great uncle lives in Alaska, which is far away from any state. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) uh, yeah sure. oh ye of no proper signature ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't call that chatting... Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 16:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I conquered my writer's block! I started Chapter 7! We meet a new character!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 19:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War. Most of Chapter 6 posted, and I have regained internet! Updates will now be regular again! -celebrates- It's not QUITE the epicness I thought it would be, especially a certain someone's death, but I have cleared the path for more excitement! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:27, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Update! On the Saga! Thorn --Simply put...THE SAGA! 01:39, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Update! Next part of Chapter 7. Hopefully there will be another update soon.-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 17:48, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorta finished Chapter 7-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 18:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Update! On the Saga! Thorn Simply put...THE SAGA! 18:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I sorta noticed a while ago but...Yore an Avatar:the Last Aibender fan! I'm pretty sure. An your favorite element=fire. I like Fire and Water and Toph and Katara. Well ttyl-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 15:13, October 8, 2010 (UTC) If you do not want to be updated on my story tell me...if you do want to be updated please comment on it and answer the polls. Thanks!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 08:17, October 31, 2010 (UTC) If you do not want to be updated on my story tell me...if you do want to be updated please comment on it and answer the polls. Thanks!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 08:29, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Update! On the Saga! Thorn --Simply put---THE SAGA! 20:14, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War... with Silverfalcon. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:03, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Update! On the Saga! Thorn--I cannot think of a signature, so here is a random one. 17:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Update! I finally updated after two months! It isn't that great...but still, it's a start!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:31, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas (Eve)! And a Happy New Year! Have a good vacation!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:32, December 24, 2010 (UTC) aww thank you. Hmm sure, what do you want? and do you want it digital or tradtional?----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 20:15, December 27, 2010 (UTC) traditional or digital means ... digital- colored on the computer tradtional- done with colored pencils, crayons, markers ect...----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 22:35, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Update! Short update on Chapter 8. Please comment-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 09:39, January 4, 2011 (UTC) okie dokey, hmm yeah I'm going to need some info on one of them. either one is good :D ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:12, January 8, 2011 (UTC) it is finished :D ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 01:17, January 14, 2011 (UTC) d'aaww glad you like it. Sorry for the error though ^^; ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 19:28, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Update! Finish of chapter 8! Yes! Another update may or may not follow soon...you will have to see. Please comment-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 18:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Just came here for that, yeh say? No. I'm a very good fan of the Redwall books....... I Recently Began marlfox, thank you very much. :\ - Creator613 Update! On SRV. I may continue this section or not. Start of Chapter 9. Please comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:11, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Update:[[User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Phantome Chronicles: Embodiment|'Phantome Chronicles: Embodiment']] *First update fer ye in this story :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 01:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) *Update fer ye, is some of chapeter 4 Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 16:13, March 9, 2011 (UTC) *Update! The story has been rename, and something has been added before the prologue. :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 11:18, March 31, 2011 (UTC) *I update, Yay! Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 01:07, May 5, 2011 (UTC) *Update me :) Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 21:02, June 10, 2011 (UTC) *Update!! Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 11:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Update I updated again! Another update may soon follow about the mysterious characters. Please comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 09:48, February 26, 2011 (UTC) No I'm not. Although I am friends with her on this wiki. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 20:12, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Just so ye Know Just so ye Know, Silver mate, I update on same section on the talk pages whenver I do so :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 16:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC) End of Chapter 9! It's short but I think I'll be updating soon. Please comment and enjoy!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:52, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Update! A short revealing diary entry. And there's a poll. Please vote and comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 08:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I finally updated! It's long and...interessant. Enjoy and please comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 17:31, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Update! End of Chapter 10. I don't know if I'll be updating again soon or not. Please comment and enjoy!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 09:33, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Updated! Bit melancholy, enjoy! And please comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:51, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Long, ottery, masculiny, thoughtful update! Enjoy and please comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I finally updated! End section of Chapter 11...a little midnight escapading, shall we say? Please enjoy and comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 00:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 12! Short update with only one line of dialogue...enjoy and please comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 00:22, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Update! Pre-battle...please enjoy and comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 03:54, September 16, 2011 (UTC)